Plasma processing apparatuses are used to process semiconductor substrates by techniques including etching, plasma enhanced physical vapor deposition (PEPVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD, ion implantation, and resist removal. Due to shrinking feature sizes and the implementation of new materials, improvements in plasma processing apparatuses to control and monitor the conditions of the plasma processing, such as component temperature during processing, are required.